


The First Kiss (Eren x Levi)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, First Kiss, Head Injury, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, Kissing, M/M, Morning Routines, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I wrote because I got bored and realized I hadn't wrote these two properly kissing yet (Minus little forehead kisses and pecks on the lips).<br/>So have more Ereri drabble that I'm too lazy to proofread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss (Eren x Levi)

A thin strand of light filtered through the crack in fabric hanging over a wide window, settling to land over the closed eyes of a lightly tanned male. His face creased as he gave a small whine, twisting away from the tiny disturbance of his sleep, tugging the covers up closely to his bed ruffled hair. A sharp rap at the door caused him to jump, bright green eyes opening as the lurched to sit upright. “Eren! Get up already you lazy bastard!” The sharp, deep voice of the Captain echoed down the hall as he called through the door, the male half choking on an inhale as he half fell from the bed, stumbling bleary eyed to change his clothes. “Y-yes sir! I’ll be right out!” He winced at the panicked sound of his own voice bouncing off the hollow walls, staggering and half crashing into the set of drawers in and effort to pull open the top drawer, the key on his chest swinging about haphazardly. His breath caught as he almost viciously pulled his shirt over his head, staggering about as he pulled up the white pants to sit around his waist. One hand stretched out to grab the long, knee length boots as he shifted up to take the door, shoving it open with the other hand as he hopped about to drag on the left boot, switching to pull on the right as soon as the first was near half over his leg. A sharp yelp escaped his lips as his legs tangled in his efforts, his body toppling forward to hit the cold floor with a heavy thud and sharp crack from the side of his head as his eyes closed instinctively. He lay still for a few short moments as he quietly tried to catch his breath. His arms drew up slowly at his sides to push his chest up from the floor, whimpering to himself as one eye opened slowly, only to furrow his brow at the shadow hung over him; he couldn’t help but to slowly twist his head up to study the source of the shadow, one hand lifting off the floor as he flinched back with a soft squeak at the cold stare from the smaller male, quietly taking in his mid-step stance, the cup covered with one hand and the small wad of paper held in the other. “C-aptain… I just, I…” His voice quietened and faltered, letting his attention fall to the floor as his shoulders slumped, turning his head away in an attempt to hide the red flushing through his cheeks and burning his skin. The older male couldn’t help himself but snort, fighting back the twitching of his lips as he shifted his half raised foot to prod the male’s shoulder with the toe of his boot “Get off the floor you idiot..”  
“Huh- Oh! Yes sir!” His cheeks burned again as he moved to push himself up, wincing quietly at the thudding in his head, the walls seemingly darkening as he swayed on the spot. The older male watched him quietly before puffing, shifting to push the back of his hand into the boy’s arm to stop him staggering, his gaze falling over the drooping corner of the paper in his hand as he gave an almost defeated sigh “Come with me…”

“What-… Am I doing here sir…?” The young male’s gaze followed the older as he stood hunched over himself by the desk where he’d been instructed to stand, his arms folding up tightly over his chest as he glanced around the shelves and files lining the walls of the Captain’s office. “You’ve hit your head. Quite clearly.” Came the somewhat gruff reply from inside a tall cupboard, the male leaning back around the door to glance over the male as he pulled out a small canvas bag, nudging the door shut with his knee “It’s probably a better idea to have that seen to before you throw up somewhere or pass out. You’ve missed out on enough of today already.” He couldn’t help but pause as he studied the male’s stance, puffing through his nose sharply as his head shook “I’m not about to kill you. There’s no need to look so bloody nervous.” He shifted to drop the bag on the desk next to the male, causing him the jump at the small thud as he glanced down to the zip being drawn back. The older male’s pale fingers moved to dig through the bag to pull out a small wad of cotton, producing a liquid solution in a clear bottle moments later. Bright green eyes averted from his action as the bottle cap was unscrewed, turning his head away with a small sniff “I’m sure it’s nothing. Just a bump. I did worse as a cadet.” His words were responded to with a slight hum, yelping as the male raised a hand to pull his head back around roughly; he couldn't help but study the male’s face as the now soaked cotton wad was raised to dab gently over the slowly bruising mark on his forehead, causing the boy to yelp and flinch briefly. “Man up..” The older of the two huffed heavily as he pulled the boy’s head forward again “You wouldn’t have this problem if you actually watched what you were doing.” His silver gaze moved to follow the movements of his hand, the young male taking the time to study the faint lines over his superior’s face, moving down before falling to rest on his pale lips drawn into a thin line in concentration, the lower lip almost twitching as he seemingly muttered internally to himself. His cheeks burned again as he lifted his gaze in alarm, drawing back almost self-consciously as he found the male staring directly back at him “S-sorry… I just-”  
“Stop trying to explain yourself all the time. I’d ask if I want to know.” His pale fingers slipped down to press into the male’s cheek warmly, squishing his darker flesh between two of them lightly before leaning forward to him, letting his voice lower in volume “Most of the time it’s easy to guess.” His hand shifted back to slip through the male’s hair, pulling his head forward to gently brush his lips over the younger male’s, chuckling quietly to himself as he felt the male pushing somewhat hesitantly back after a couple seconds. The young male squeaked softly as the older drew back, only to nudge in again gently to receive a more confident push back at his mouth. The younger male’s arms slowly unfolded from his chest to slip around the raven haired male; one ran up over the side of his head to keep his head close as the other slunk around his waist to gently coax his body into his own, moving to rest his back against the desk as the older male took control to push him as he let the medical utensils slip from his hands, his free hand moving to loop up the green fabric of the boy’s shirt to cast his fingers over the ridges of muscle lightly. “Open your mouth..” The older male nudged his bottom lip slightly with his tongue, his voice almost breathless and demanding as the younger moved to comply to his request, letting his tongue snake around the older’s as he rocked down into his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :3  
> I wrote this because I was left alone for a few hours and got bored c:  
> Hope you enjoyed it ^-^ I'll probably do more of these type of things


End file.
